Virtually all types of human activities generate various types of organic materials, waste materials, and by-product materials. Organic materials include any substance with molecular moieties containing carbon. Waste has varied forms and characteristics. In terms of the regulation of waste disposal pursuant to federal statutes, rules and regulations, many waste materials are characterized as municipal solid waste pursuant to 42 USC 691 et seq. Other categories of waste materials include animal waste either as it exists in confined animal production facilities or as it may be found in confinement ponds or lagoons. Other wastes from specific industries that may, but are not necessarily included as municipal solid waste, include materials produced during food processing and rendering, wood and timber processing, and chemical and petroleum manufacturing and processing.
Municipal solid waste, more commonly known as trash or garbage, includes everyday items such as paper, food scraps and yard trimmings that are disposed of and may ultimately end up at landfills. According to the United States Environmental Protection Agency, in 2001 U.S. residents, businesses, and institutions produced more than 229 million tons of municipal solid waste, which amounts to approximately 4.4 pounds of waste per person per day, up from 2.7 pounds per person per day in 1960. Although source reduction, reuse, recycling, and composting can divert portions of municipal solid waste from disposal, a large amount of waste must still be placed in landfills.
Modern landfills are expensive facilities that require a great deal of funding to build and maintain. Landfills are built in suitable geological areas away from faults, wetlands, flood plains, or other restricted areas. Typically, liners formed from geomembrane or plastic sheets reinforced with two feet of clay on the bottom and sides of landfills are installed. In addition, general maintenance including insect and rodent control and ground water monitoring add to landfill costs. Also, closure and postclosure care, which includes covering landfills and providing long-term care of closed landfills, can further add to costs.
A need currently exists for an improved process for reducing organic material, organic waste, and landfill mass. In particular, a need exists for a process that can reduce the volume of municipal waste. Additionally, a system for converting one organic moiety to another would allow wide and varied products which may be economically valuable.